Vega (Black Dwarf Star)
Vega is the personal bodyguard of Proserpina, and the second strongest of Jupiter Saturnalia's creations, tying for said position with Alexius. He was the third of Jupiter's creations, specifically crafted to protect Proserpina. Appearance Vega has spiky, blonde hair that goes straight up, blue-green eyes, and peach skin. He dresses in an open black vest, showing off his muscles, with orange pads on the shoulders. He wears white, baggy pants with a yellow sash, and black boots. Personality Vega is a very serious individual. He never lets his guard down, and is always willing to do what is necessary to accomplish his orders. He also is always more willing to follow his prime directive, protecting Proserpina. This has caused him to develop an overprotective feeling towards her, always taking her out of harm's way. Although, Proserpina often tells him to stop worrying so much. History Vega was created as the third creation of Jupiter Saturnalia, using one of Proserpina's sculptures and a portion of Hyperion Lucifer's magical container. Upon his creation, Vega gave him the order to protect Proserpina, as she needed a personal bodyguard so she could continue to make Jupiter soldiers. Vega took this order without question. Magic and Abilities Light Magic: Vega learned this magic as he possesses the magical container of Hyperion Lucifer. He is a master of this magic, being able to manipulate and utilize light in various ways. Vega is capable of not only blasting his opponents with light beams, but is also capable of creating solid constructs of light. The beams he fires can either possess great piercing power, or possess a powerful explosive yield. His mastery over this magic is so great that he can transform his body into light, although he remains physical. The immense speeds Vega is capable of moving at causes him to age slower, due to the slower passage of time for him when using his magic. In his light body form he has complete control over what his body can do, to flying around with his body made of light, or even shaping his body into a sharp beam of light to pierce his opponents. His light is also incredibly hot, being able to burn through most metals. His light is normally the stereotypical yellowish-gold color. Another aspect of his light is the ability to vibrate his body and light to increase the effectiveness of direct physical blows, making most of his physical assaults essentially unstoppable. Vega can also bend light in order to create very convincing illusions. He rarely uses them in battle however. The light itself can also simply be used similarly to a flash bang, blinding foes to either distract them, or allow others to escape. * Lightspeed: Vega transforms his body into light and flies around his opponent. He then strikes them numerous times, using his high speeds to deal incredible damage. He can even dodge point blank attacks with this spell. * Photon Laser: Vega aims his opened palm at his opponent with his fingers spread out. His hand glows and he fires a small beam of concentrated light at his opponent. Despite its size, this spell is very powerful, and has a high amount of piercing power, capable of easily piercing through flesh and steel alike. It can even pierce through Adamantine. The beam leaves a spherical hole through whatever it pierced, sometimes even cauterizing the wound with the light's heat. * Heaven's Rain: While above his opponent, Vega blasts a barrage of light beams at his opponent. Their power individually is not great, but combined they can deal a hefty amount of damage, constantly bombarding the target with piercing light beams from above, hence the name of the spell. While casting, Vega often uses a chant, but it is not required in order to use this spell. * Laser Light Show: Vega expels several small blasts of light out of his body in all directions, making sure that only the exceptionally fast can avoid this spell. The bolts also possible incredible piercing power. Similarly to Heaven's Rain, this spell more so focuses on bombarding the target with light beams, but it is also effective on multiple opponents at once, from all sides. * Light Drill: With his body made of light, Vega forms his body into a spinning drill. He then pierces through his desired destination, completely boring through it in a matter of seconds. He can even easily pierce Adamantine, and create giant holes in the ground with this spell's rotation and speed. This spell can either be used offensively, or as a tool, such as a spell used to dig tunnels. It is Vega's fastest normal Light Magic spell. * Stardust Breaker: Vega's signature move. He collects light in his hands, appearing as shimmering specks of light at first, and not very threatening. Vega then delivers a devastating punch to his opponent. The punch bombards his target with close range blasts of light from hundreds on miniature light beams. They proceed to puncture through most defenses, and leave several small holes on his target. The spell has the effect of purifying targets from the inside out of Black Magic or mind control when utilized with White God Slayer Magic. * Solar Skin: A spell that Vega uses to increase his power. Vega is capable of absorbing light into his body, allowing him to increase his power even further, making him move faster and hit harder. He can also only absorb light from celestial bodies, like stars, and the refracted light from moons, so if he's locked in a room with no natural light, he can't use this spell. He also cannot absorb light from these celestial bodies if something happens that blocks the light from entering his body. However, even when shielded from absorbing light, the light he had previously absorbed stays inside of his body, allowing him to continue fighting with that increased power until he runs out of energy. The light can be absorbed passively into his body, constantly increasing his power. Spectrum Eyes: Vega can change his vision to match any wavelength on the electromagnetic spectrum. This includes gamma ray, X-Ray, ultraviolet, infrared, micro-waves, radio waves, or of course the visible spectrum of light. He can't use multiple spectrums at once however, or else it would overwhelm his brain. This magic allows nothing to hide from his sight, or trick him when he's using certain spectrums. The usage of this magic can also allow for increased accuracy, allowing Vega to target and accurately hit targets from hundreds of meters away with his light beams. Maximum Defense Seal: As the name suggests, this is a defensive Magic. It involves Vega creating multiple seals around him that are used for blocking an enemy's attack. Vega's seals are very powerful, protecting him from spells that his usual speed can't save him from. Vega can also create smaller seals to defend against attacks, but they can be more easily broken. Vega's skill with the Maximum Defense Seal is so great that he is said to be the ultimate bodyguard. * Three Pillar Gods: Three spires of stone erect from the ground after the activation of this spell, surrounding the area around the pillars in multiple seals of light. Not only is he capable of defending himself, Vega can also use this spell on others, up to ten meters away, and can also defend them when they're near enough to him. This spell's defense is strong enough to block the power of a Formula 100 Amaterasu Magic Seal, surpassing the strength of Makarov Dreyar's. * Titan's Shield: Vega creates a large, golden, magical shield in front of him. The shield is stronger than Adamantine, and can block most if not all projectiles. It is Vega's strongest shield, functioning by distributing damage across the surface area of the shield, almost nullifying the damage. It is most effective in protecting multiple people at once. * Ultimate Aegis: Vega's strongest self defense. While Titan's Shield protects against forward projectiles, and as such protects better against straight forward attacks, it can more easily be used to defend others. For this spell Vega covers his body in magic circles, having similar abilities to those of the Titan's Shield. This spell has no weak spots, and can only be overwhelmed by a very sufficient amount of magic power. If he so desires, the seals can become invisible, allowing him to fight without them distracting him. But when an attack hits his seals, the one struck temporarily becomes visible before disappearing from the visible spectrum again. Vega can also use these seals to retract light off of his body, making him appear invisible. * Sol Mirror: Vega creates several magic seals around the area he's in. The seals have the unique ability of reflecting light, allowing him to reflect attacks at his enemies. The seals can be destroyed by opponents, but this doesn't stop him from creating more. The power of the reflected light is dependent on the amount of power that Vega uses in his initial shot. The more it ricochetes, the stronger the light beam becomes. Vega is not limited to just firing one bolt of light for this spell's ricochet effect. White God Slayer Magic: Vega gained this magic after much training from Hyperion's magical container. This increases his power even more, powering up his previous skills, and giving him access to more powerful techniques. His speed also receives a dramatic boost, all but ensuring his title as the fastest. In this state, Vega can control whether or not he wants to create piercing beams or use blunt attacks. His light also gains the purifying effects of White Magic, allowing him to cancel out Dark or Black Magic by either directly hitting it, or simply bathing it in his light with a flash bang. This includes Shadow Magic, Darkness Magic, Seith Magic, and any other derivatives from these abilities. He can even eliminate Largo Doomkaiser's light absorbing shadows, and counter the corrupting Darkness of Pluto Morior. * White God's Bellow: The signature God's Bellow of the White God Slayer. Like when preparing all God's Bellows, Vega inhales deeply. He then blasts a large amount of light magic from his mouth, acting as a large laser that burns and pierces. It has more piercing power than the Photon Laser, and is similar in appearance to Sting Eucliffe's White Dragon's Roar. The only difference is its slightly larger size. ** White God's Prophet Shout: An enhanced version of the White God's Bellow. Vega forms a ball of light from his mouth and fires a beam three times stronger than his normal God's Bellow. He can also discharge smaller, yet powerful beams from the whole ball to act as sneak attacks, or for more precise attacks. This spell can be preformed with sniper like accuracy. * White God's Divine Bow: Vega creates a bow made from light, and points it at his target. He then draws back the string of the bow and fires it, transforming the bow into many light arrows that strike his foe, piercing them and burning them. The high speed of this spell, and immense amount of strikes is comparable to Vega's own Heaven's Rain, and Sting Eucliffe's Holy Ray. * White God's Holy Chariot: Vega creates a ball of light that he throws at his opponent, tracking his opponent and attempting to strike them with powerful amounts of blunt damage. The ball increases in size as it targets his opponent, as well as gaining more and more momentum. This is one of Vega's most difficult spells to avoid. Very few have managed to avoid it, and even less have actually blocked it. * White God's Heavenly Eyes: Combined with his Spectrum Eyes, Vega pinpoints the location of his opponent and blasts them with two beams of light from his eyes. These beams have high amounts of piercing power and are very hot. They can pierce directly through flesh and bone, and through whatever object his target may be hiding behind whether it be stone, lead, steel, or Adamantine. * White God's Mercury Pistol: Vega lands on his opponent, pinning them to the ground from the immense speeds he was moving at. He then punches his opponent multiple times at incredible speeds, with fists coated in his holy light. The sheer amount of blows will dent and break most metals, on top of greatly damaging his target. He can use the number of blows to shape any metal into whatever he wishes, turning armor into a steel trap, or turning a hill into a statue. This spell doesn't require Vega to be on top of his target, but is preferred so they can't get away. * White God's Sacred Stigma: Vega fires a light beam at his opponent that transforms into a stigma upon making contact with his opponent. The beam itself doesn't harm the target, but it has unique effects. Vega can fire another beam onto another object, and connect the two through a process known as entanglement. Everything that changes between each object with a stigma on them affects the other. If the person moves forward, the other stigma bearing object also moves. Their movements are completely synchronized. This also synchronizes any damage they both take, meaning, Vega can attach a stigma to a boulder in addition to his human target, and strike it in order to deal damage to his opponent. When used on a non-human, non-sentient object, it immediately shapes itself to match the human it's connected to. This spell is similar to a Sensory Link, but it can also affect non-human objects, and doesn't require people to have a close, personal bond. * God Slayer's Secret Art: ** Solar Rebirth: Vega releases all of the solar energy he had absorbed, creating a large spherical explosion that decimates everything in its path. This spell is just as dangerous for Vega however, as the detonation damages his body as well, leaving him unable to fight. The damage dealt is entirely dependent on the amount of solar energy he had previously absorbed, meaning that the more damage Vega did to the area, the more damage he did to his body as well. Vega describes this power as the power generated from a dying star. Although this is probably an exaggeration, The strength of this spell is no less intense. Unique Physiology: As a doll, he doesn't need to breath, eat, sleep, and has deadened nerves. This last ability allows him to not feel pain from certain attacks, but recognize when he's in danger of being destroyed. He also lacks blood, and any other internal liquids, making clothes, unnecessary, and he is capable of surviving extreme temperatures. Due to a lack of any organic tissue, this also gives him immunity to all diseases and poisons. As long as he has magical energy to use, Vega is capable of continuing to fight until he reaches the near bottom of his magical energy. The only way to truly kill him is to destroy his magical container, which ordinarily cannot be touched. That means that usually, to kill him, an opponent would need to get him to completely use up his magical energy. His body can still be destroyed however, but he is still able to be revived by Proserpina. As long as his magical container is intact, his personality and memories can be stored into a new body. His body mimics a human's cardiovascular and respiratory systems using magic. This provides them with a sense of smell, sight, and touch. But, if any of those systems have been compromised, he can selectively shut them off, and reboot in order to fix the problem. This process takes a few seconds. Thanks to help from Ragna, Vega was able to further develop this ability. As Vega's body completely runs on magic power, any damage done directly to his magic container is detrimental to his ability to remain intact. He developed a way to completely change the flow of his magical power, allowing him to expel impurities from his body, such as Magical Barrier Particles, or magical energy infused into his body from Vampire Magic. This process takes a few seconds as well. * Arrangements: These arrangements are used based upon the memories of Jupiter's creations when in battle. Through undergoing arrangement, it adapts their bodies to adapt to specific stimulus they were susceptible to before, increasing their deadliness and overall strength. After each battle, Jupiter's creations only become stronger and stronger. In order for an arrangement to be underwent, a doll must return to Jupiter or Proserpina Saturnalia to have their body repaired, and they can not be undergone by the doll in question on its own. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Vega is well versed in hand to hand combat. His general style revolves around quick, successive strikes, giving his opponents no time to react to his attacks. He is considered the strongest hand to hand combatant of the Legion Under the Black Sun. Immense Strength: Vega is incredibly powerful physically as well. He can punch with enough force to shatter Adamantine, and even damage Jaco through his exoskeleton when he isn't utilizing Matter Manipulation. His strength can be further increased by his magic. Vega packs more of a punch than Hyperion ever had. Immense Speed: Even without the assistance of his magic, Vega is exceptionally fast, capable of closing long distances in split seconds. He has incredibly high attack speed. He can deliver twenty punches in a second, so fast the human eye can't even see his fists move. He perceives things much faster than normal individuals, with everyone appearing as if they're moving in slow motion. The only Legion member that's faster than him is Velocity. Immense Durability: Vega can take attacks to his main body without even flinching, demonstrating high durability. He can even take punches from Jaco when increasing their power with Matter Manipulation. Immense Magic Power: Vega has an equal amount of magic power as Jaco and Alexius, allowing him to complete incredible feats of magic without any trouble. The reason why Jaco is considered superior in fact, is mostly due to his evolutionary advantages, such as his exoskeleton and mastery of Spatial Magic. He is considered stronger than Hyperion Lucifer, the origin of his magic container, and the former strongest Mage of Othrys. When exerting his magical energy, his aura is colored gold, and white when activating his White God Slayer Magic. Trivia Vega's appearance is based off of Gogeta's from Dragon Ball Z Movie 12: Fusion Reborn. Originally, Vega was supposed to be the commander of the second cohort of the Legion Under the Black Sun, but after Black Dwarf Star thought of Alexius, he was made into just Proserpina's bodyguard. Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Dark Mage Category:Light Magic User